User talk:Lerakian
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery Re: RFS If memory serves me right it's the Rathalos Firesword. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 08:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ohh I see. I dont remember the name, sorry. Im not actively playing for now. Ask Artemis Paradox, he's still playing. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 15:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It's called Strategic Blade and is made of the iron great sword series. I see the screenshot is taken from MH2. Well anyway, just upgrade the iron GS until you get the ravager blade (same looks but in silver) and keep upgrading that and you will get the red blade from the screenshot. 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 23:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) There's a program called xlink kai which is a PC program but it's extremely complicated to get to work. Idk how to do it sorry. 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 23:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) omfg! =( i barly found out i got mhf not mhf2 lol suxs for me =P if ur reading this can u tell me which one i should get the new one or mhf2 or should i get mh3 it looks awsome does anyone play it online? thx =D March 31, 2010. Then the english MH3 is supposed to be released. Meaning it is NOT out as of now. And before asking me a question, look around the wiki first as it is most likely that the wiki already has the answer to your question, if that's not the case, or you can't find it, you may contact me or somebody else. 'Artemis Paradox''' (talk) 15:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) mh3 Regarding the link: http://www.amazon.com/Monster-Hunter-3-Nintendo-Wii/dp/B002BRYXOO That is the for the US release. There are Japanese characters above the MH3 logo because that is NOT the official boxart (it says so right on the picture). --Bobofango 02:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC)